My All
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: Usagi is heart broken and is being forced to do something she never wanted to do.....r/r......
1. Part 1

This is yet another song fic. I know, I know. You want updates on the other stories. I'm trying to fix them up more before I put them up. I think they sound really crappy right now and I want you guys to be satisfied so please be patient. I hope you will be happy and surprised with the ending. Enjoy!

My All

Usagi wept. She had lost him yet again to destiny and to her enemies. _Damn destiny. And damn Setsuna. Gods, why can't I ever keep the things I want, the things I need. Like him,_ she thought bitterly.

*~*~*~*~*

I am thinking of you

In my sleepless solitude tonight

If it's wrong to love you

Then my heart just won't let me be right

'Cause I'm drowned in you

And I won't pull through

Without you by my side

*~*~*~*~*

He sighed. She was gone. Maybe forever. How he hated the woman called Setsuna for taking her away. And how he hated the ones that had taken him. He only wanted one thing in life: to hold and kiss his Usa-chan. His Usa-hime. His koibito. He wanted to hold her and caress her lips with his. But like everything else that he truly wanted, he was denied even she. He wished he could kill the keepers of destiny and the keepress of time (and I don't mean the Author that resides here at fanfiction.net!)

*~*~*~*~*

I'd give my all to have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

*~*~*~*~*

Usagi wept even harder as the ceremony began. It was time to become Neo-Queen Serenity. Gods, how she hated Endymion for doing this to her. Why did he have to ruin her life again? He had taken her from his dimension, his life. She looked at the crowd. They thought she was crying in happiness but they were wrong. So very wrong. She was crying for him, herself, the people of Earth, her destiny. She could only hope that she died before the ceremony ended. Maybe then, she could be free of the bonds of destiny. Suddenly, Usagi had an idea. She sent him a mental message. She knew he would receive it.

*~*~*~*~*

Baby can you feel me

Imagining I'm looking in your eyes

I can see you clearly

Vividly emblazoned in my mind

And yet you're so far

Like a distant star

I'm wishing on tonight

*~*~*~*~*

He jerked his head up. Could it be…? Was it possible…? He listened harder. Not with his ears, but with his mind and heart. YES! It _was_ her! He listened carefully and then smiled. He liked her plan. It was simple and it meant they would never be apart again. Yes, this was a good plan. Even if it was a _woman_ that made it.

*~*~*~*~*

I'd give my all to have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

*~*~*~*~*

Usagi was getting closer to the alter. The alter that would finish the ceremony. The ceremony of becoming Queen. She prepared herself for the next part of her plan. She pitied the people of Earth and silently apologized for what she was about to do. _But,_ she reasoned to herself,_ he never loved me. He loved Rei more and I was a fool in the past to believe any different._

*~*~*~*~*

I'd give my all to have

Just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel

Your body next to mine

'cause I can't go on

Living in the memory of our song

I'd give my all for your love tonight

Give my all for your love

*~*~*~*~*

He stood in the center of the room and to any other bystander, he looked like he was meditating but, in fact, he was preparing for what was about to happen. Yes, he would be happier this way. He picked up the sword in front of him and opened his eyes as he felt someone enter the room. The one person was followed by three others. He sighed. It wouldn't be easy on him if they saw this but it didn't matter. As long as he was with her. He made a few slashing motions and then, to the four others shock, he plunged the blade into his abdomen and fell to the ground. The four other Gundam Pilots sat in shock. Wufei smiled wryly, blood creeping out of the corner of his mouth. He twisted the blade and then he felt his heart slow. It was then, the others ran to his side. Trowa was wide-eyed. Quatre was near tears. Duo was ranting "Sorry for calling you Wu-Man." Heero had pure shock and emotional pain on his face. Wufei almost laughed but couldn't. he could only cough as the blood filled his lungs. 

"Good-bye," he whispered to his only friends as his sight went black.

*~*~*~*~*

Tonight

*~*~*~*~*

Usagi stood at the alter. She looked at the alter hopefully and found what she was looking for: the ritualistic dagger. Without warning, she grabbed it and plunged it into her stomach. There were cries of panic as she put in as deep as it would go. Then she twisted it and fell to the ground. Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru gathered around her. Ami stayed back, tears in her deep blue eyes as she watche her oldest friend die. She understood why she had done this. And, surprisingly, she agreed to what she had just done. 'Be free, my friend,' Ami mouthed to her Usagi nodded as her vision turned black for a moment. Then, she was surrounded by the most brilliant white light and she saw his form in the light. Wufei Chang. He was dressed in the most brilliant white armor that looked a lot like Prince Endymion's armor but had beautiful designs of dragons on the cape, armor, and cloth over the unseen armor. Usagi smiled. She was dressed as Princess Serenity. The two soul mates embraced and then kissed as they passed to the Elision Fields where her family, both the gods and the mortal, resided.

On opposite sides of Crystal Tokyo, two babies took a breath of air as they entered the world.

I hope you liked that! I was a little upset when I wrote it so don't think I'm depressing kind of person! See ya later!

Lacrea


	2. Part 2

This is the LONG awaited part 2 of My All

This is the LONG awaited part 2 of My All. Please enjoy.

My All

A beautiful five-year-old girl sat in front of the kindergarten class. Her blond hair was pulled into a small ponytail and her crystal blue eyes sparkled as she stared at her teacher. Mrs. Juunal couldn't stay angry any longer and sighed.

"Usagi, please go to your normal seat. And don't throw dumplings at Wufie again," she said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"My NAME is WUFEI!!!!! NOT WUFIE!!!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!" a six-year-old Chinese boy shouted in rage. Usagi giggled at her teacher's miss-pronouncement of her classmate's name. It was her fault of course. She always called him Wufie. She didn't care that he TRULY hated it. She just liked to call him that. It was her revenge for him calling her a 'weak onna' on the first day of school. She had gone up to him to ask if she could sit next to him. 

He had glared, called her a 'weak onna' and said, "Onnas don't belong in school. They belong at home. They are supposed to clean the house and make babies for the men. And then they are supposed to clean more. You only exist to be protected by us!" Usagi had promptly responded by calling him a poo-poo head with really bad taste in clothes and walked away. She couldn't insult his hair. She had the same ponytail and even though he had said those comments, she didn't want to give it up. Her mother had given her a choice of hairstyles to wear during the school year: odangos like the dead queen of Crystal Tokyo, odangos like Luna, the Queen of Mars and Crystal Tokyo's royal advisor, a ponytail, or a REALLY short hair cut that would have made her look hideous. She had responded:

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW! Wear the style of a DEAD PERSON??!!? NO WAY!! And Lady Luna has NO hairstyle sense! And how can you even THINK of cutting my hair that short??! It MUST be a crime to have hair THAT short!!! I'll take the ponytail!!" her mother seemed a little upset that she wanted a ponytail but accepted it, regardless. Usagi snapped to attention as the teacher began to tell them how to write letters. 

"All of the letters in the alphabet have a counterpart. There is the capital, which is larger than the lowercase. The lowercases resemble the capitals and vice versa. And now, we ALL will begin to learn to write these letters correctly. Now everyone, please pick up your crayons and draw the capital 'A' as I have just shown you on the board," Mrs. Juunal said in a commanding yet soft tone…

*11 years later…*

Usagi sat in front of her advanced trigonometry class and sighed in boredom. She had been forced to study it in the summer and now knew the material by heart. She began to doodle in her notebook. She drew crescent moons and swords battling.

"USAGI MOONSTAR!" she jerked her head up to see the angry eyes of Mr. Coalson staring at her. She almost coward from him but stopped herself. "Bored? Or do you already know the material? Perhaps you would like to tell the class how to find the square root of a triangle with the numbers of 22 and 37 and then find side X along with the square root?" He was smirking, his reddish eyes flashing in anticipation of her embarrassment. Usagi stood and went to the board and with a yawn, she wrote out how to set up the problem and explained to the class how the problem was done. She finished and sat down, leaving a very shocked teacher and class.

Usagi began to sketch a scene from one of her dreams. It was of a girl that looked very much like her that seemed to be having a very good time with a faceless person. The bell rang and she copied her homework down. She left for her locker while reading a book by a girl her age named Gabrielle De La Conte. The name was French but the author was Japanese. From the author info she had gotten, the author was Japanese and had been orphaned at a very young age. She had been adopted by a very rich family and she knew almost every language in the world by choice. The book was called "Strange Dreamland Meetings." She was about to get to chapter three when she bumped into someone…

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Aren't I evil? Wondering who she bumped into? You'll never find out!!! This is the end of the story!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

FIN!

J/k! I wouldn't do that to you. The next part will be out ASAP!!!

Lacrea Moonlight


	3. Part 3

This is part 3

This is part 3. You know the drill. I don't own SM or GW. ENJOY!!!!!

My All part 3

Usagi looked up to see who she had bumped into. She was surprised to see a girl with medium brown hair that went just past her shoulders and matching brown eyes. She had a look of surprise on her face as well.

"I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was caught up in my book by…"

"Gabrielle De La Conte? I know. She is very good, ne? I was reading the same book when we collided. My name is Megan DuLarne. What's yours?" the girl asked in a friendly manner considering they were picking up all of their belongings because of their 'meeting.'

"I'm Usagi Moonstar. It's a pleasure to have knocked you off your feet, no pun intended," she replied. Megan smiled.

"By the way, call me Meg. I hate it when people other than the teachers call me Megan." Usagi nodded. She looked at her watch and cried out in dismay. 

"I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!!!" she yelled, not caring that half the student body was staring at her like she was crazy. Usagi gathered all of her fallen books and papers and raced to her locker, got the needed books, and raced to class. She arrived with seconds to spare. She sighed in relief and sat in her desk, which was next to a girl with blond hair like hers only shorter. Usagi had been growing her hair since she was 3 years old. She now wore her hair in a braid that she had twisted up on top of her head. The girl next to her was an Japanese born American. Her hair was waist-length and was only two shades lighter than Usagi's. She also had blue eyes that were one shade lighter than hers and wore glasses to cover them.

"Hi Usa-chan! Almost late I see!" the girl said with her usual bubbly attitude. Usagi giggled.

"Hai, I know, Nikki-chan! But the key word here is 'almost!' So, which culture are we gonna cover this month? We've covered Mercury, Neptune, and Mars. Do you think they're gonna do Jupiter now?" she replied to her Solar System Culture buddy. Nikki nodded. Then, class began.

Wufei Chang sighed as he arrived in Japan. He had been away for six years. He and Usagi had become best friends by the time he had to leave to train. He was a little sad to have to leave her but she had made the best of it by giving him instructions to listen carefully so he could teach her what he had learned. He had learned a LOT over the time he had been gone. He had spent the entire time learning thinking of her and he hoped she hadn't forgotten him while he had been in China. Scratch that, he KNEW that she hadn't forgotten him. He was the one that had called her a weak onna on the first day of kindergarten. She said that she would never forget that. He hoped that she wouldn't. 

"Wufei! Are you listening to me?" the voice of his father crashed through his thoughts. He looked at his father.

"Gomen nasai, Otusan. I was just in deep thought. What did you say?" he said with his head bowed respectfully to his father.

"I was saying that since your training is complete, I am going to have you live on your own. You will go to public school. I've already enrolled you in Juamlsan High School. You don't need a uniform. I expect you to do your best and get good grades," his father said (AN: I have no CLUE as to what Wufei's father's name is! ^_~**;**) in a stern voice. Wufei had learned to listen to his father quite well in China. He had learned the hard way.

"Hai, Otusan. I will do the best I can," he said as he bowed his head again.

"Now, this man will lead you to where you will live. Your clothes and training equipment has already been transported to your apartment. Carry your honor and pride well, son," he said and then he left, leaving Wufei in a whirl of emotion. Wufei's father had NEVER called him SON. NEVER. His father finally accepted him! Wufei would have jumped for joy but all of his training prevented him from doing so.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Next day........…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Usagi sighed in boredom. She was in a class she had taken last year by mistake. Again. She waited politely for the bell to ring and got up, collected her things for class, and went to the principal's office. Go figure that she would bump into someone again. Usagi looked up and was in the middle of apologizing when she realized just WHO she had bumped into…

"WU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried as she flung her arms around his waist. It took him a minute to realize that Usagi was the one crushing all the air out of his lungs.

"U-U-Usagi! Need….to….breathe….aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!" he wheezed out between gasps of air. She let go and blushed slightly, making Wufei wonder if he was seeing an angel from heaven….

I hope you like this part! I'm gonna try to keep up writing so look for my stuff! Later!

Lacrea Moonlight


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated anything on this site in a really long time, so I need your input on something. I've decided that I'm going to take some of my stories down. You all get to decide what stays and what goes. Now, I know that there are lots of stories I've written that I haven't updated in forever; this is the reason why I'm taking some down. If people are still interested in certain stories, I'll keep them up and concentrate on those. For the stories that people have lost interest in, I'll take them down.

My one-shots will stay up since there really is no need to make up new chapters. These include the song fics. But there's a catch. If you want a particular fic to stay up and be updated, you MUST review for that fic. If I receive no reviews for that fic, I'm taking it down and putting it into storage until I finish the ones that are in the most demand. If there is a fic you like but think could be better, tell me what you think needs to be changed and I'll be more than happy to make those changes if I think it jives with the story line I had in mind.

If you want a fic to stay up, the minimum is 15 reviews for that fic. I'd appreciate it if the same people didn't review it 15 times just to keep it. I'm hoping that more than just one person likes my work.

This may not seem fair to some people, but please understand this: I posted a chapter for one of my stories a little while ago and absolutely NO ONE reviewed. It brought my spirits down and made me think that no one wanted to read it. So, after some careful thought, I have made this decision. If no one reviews and says they want the stories to be kept, I'll take down all of my unfinished fics and take my time reworking them. I'll even get a Beta, if one will have me, to tell me what needs to be improved. I'm not above asking for help when I need it.

So, please, if you want a certain story that you previously liked to be kept up and worked on, I ask a minimum of 15 reviews. 20 would be better, but I think 15 is fair. I will give this one week. If I don't get any reviews for any of the stories I post this note on, I'll assume that they all need to come down. I'll find some way to save the reviews that I've already gotten for them and then take the story down.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Lacrea Moonlight


	5. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2.0

Okay, so far I've gotten 1 _**New Life**_, 1 _**Fallen Angel**_ and 2 _**Shadows in the Night**_. As I said in the previous note posted just this past Sunday, I will take stock of how many people want me to keep these stories up. As I recall, I posted the previous note on six or seven multi-chapter stories. If there aren't 10-15 reviews on those stories **EACH** with the author's note saying to keep or get rid of the stories, I will take them all down or, as one person I know of has encouraged me to do, I will put them on hiatus until I feel that people are ready for me to update them and I will work on other things.

What this means to you, is that when I not only feel that people will read the chapters, but also review them, I will begin posting again for these stories. Given that before I said I'd take them down, I've reconsidered that; I would love it if people would just review. Even if it's to tell me that they think my story is crap and needs better work done on it, needs to be re-written for a more adult audience's tastes. I really don't care if I get flames! Because flames are just as helpful as a rave review that says my fic is wonderful. Flames help me to do better and raves give me a bit of an ego boost that I sometimes need.

Just, please, understand that it is hurtful to me when people read and don't even bother to review. Perhaps it is because some of them think that some one else will review and that will be enough. I'm not saying that everyone who reads my fics should review, although in a perfect world that's probably what would happen. However, this is not a perfect world and I don't expect people to review every chapter, every time. Just one every once in a while would make me happy.

Now that I've gotten that little rant out of the way, as I said, Sunday is the last day to tell me what you want. At 11:59 EST, I will either take fics down or I will post a note stating that the story is on hiatus for X amount of time. I haven't decided what I'm going to do as of yet, but talking to this one person I've mentioned previously in this note has me thinking that if I leave the fics on hiatus up for long enough and then come back with a revised version of it, that might be better than just deleting it entirely.

If you would like me to continue with a story, **PLEASE** review! It is, as of now, the only way you will get to see what happens with these characters. I do have a roadmap of where I want to go with these stories, especially with _**Shadows in the Night**_.

Thank you to all of my loyal readers for reading this and thank you to any new ones.

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
